Reesey Black: A Murderer's Daughter
by ROckY roXY
Summary: There is another famous name going to Hogwarts at the same time Harry Potter is, but while Harry is known for being the Boy who lived she is known for being the daughter of a killer. Meet Reesey Black that's right Black as in the notorious mass murder Sirius Black. And she'll be starting Hogwarts with the same unwanted attention as Harry because of who her father is.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello guys so I thought I'd try my hand at writing a Harry Potter story so I hope you like it. It is my very first Hp story so I hope its good. It's a bit AU with my very own OC Reesey Black so hope its enjoyable quick notes of pronunciations, Reesey's name is pronounced Reese-senn-ia and her nickname is pronounced Ree-see. Her mom's name is pronounced Tear-asleen. Just so you don't get confused and just so you don't have trouble pronouncing their names so anyway enjoy.**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Reeseysennia "Reesey" Black is the daughter of Sirius and Tearyasllene Black, two wizards from very old pureblood wizarding lines. Her mother, Tearyasllene was from the house of Howl. Purebloods going a long way back to around the time Hogwarts was founded and her dad was from the infamous house of Black, purebloods who only believed that they were better than other wizarding families, who had an equally as old lineage, themselves.

The eleven-year-old girl laid in her bed, in the dark of her of her room sleeping peacefully. "REESEY!" Her mother called from the kitchen. "REESEY BLACK, IT'S TIME TO GET UP!" Her mother called again a little louder, which cause the sleeping girl to stir from her slumber but not wake her. "REESEYSENNIA ELORA BLACK GET UP THIS INSTINT OR WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE!" Her mother yelled one last time, more sternly.

After hearing the last part Reesey realized what today was she smiled brightly and got up. "I'm up Mum." She shouted back. Squealing with excitement she quickly threw back her covers back and got up. She hurriedly made her bed and grabbed her clothes for a shower. Running out of her room to the bathroom. Today her mom and her going to Diagon Alley to get her very first wand and other Hogwarts stuff and she could not wait.

Reesey has been waiting to go to Hogwarts for as long as she could remember, and now the time had come. She loved to hear stories about her mom's years there and all the mischief her father got into with his friends.

Her favorite story is the day her dad defended her mom when two really rude older Slytherin boys were harassing her in third year. The incident ended with Sirius and after a while his best friend, James helping him out by evening up the odds of the fight. The fight ended with James getting a black eye and bloody nose and Sirius getting bruised ribs and busted lip, while the older Slytherin boys got bruises and a few fractured fingers and wrists. The fight would of turned into a duel if Professor McGonagall wouldn't have come along and broke the scuffle up.

After she put a stop to the altercation she ordered all four boys to follow her back to her classroom. When they reached the room the professor gave them a firm lecture about fighting and the danger in dueling and how both are unacceptable at here at Hogwarts. And how the older boys should know better being fifth years and how upset she was that both James and Sirius had gotten in trouble yet again, after getting trouble already in History of Magic which cost them getting ten points each taken from Gryffindor just that morning. Before either Sirius or James could interject and explain their actions the professor put her hand up stopping them before they even started saying, " I do not want to hear excuses." "Twenty-five points will be taken from each of you and you'll be serving a months detention."

Just as McGonagall had finished giving out the punishment, Tearyasllene came running in to tell her side of the story. Explaining how the Slytherins had been following her since lunch two days prier and how they wouldn't leave her alone until she agreed to go out with one of them, and how she kept refusing the offers and walking away, and how they started getting physical with her when Sirius came along and stepped in. And how the only reason James got involved in the first place was because Sirius was out numbered and getting badly beat. And how the older boys getting tired of the two young Gryffindors, had finally pulled their wands on James and Sirius. So in turn the younger boys pulled theirs out in self-defense, when the professor herself walked up and put a stop to it.

Appalled by the story Professor McGonagall turned to the boys and asked them if it were true. Sirius did speak up and say that when he was on his way to meet with his friends by the lake, he did indeed see that both boys did have a firm-tightening grip on Tearyasllene when he was passing them. And how he saw the pain stricken look she had on her face. He told the teacher how he had seen that nobody was doing anything to help the poor girl out. Which was obvious she clearly needed, so he decided to intervene. He explained how the older boys told him to get a move on and mind his own business. And how he told them that the color of her tie and his made it his business, how one of them let his grip on Tearyasllene go and stalked toward him. He told the teacher how the boy started to threaten him but he stood his ground and how after a little banter on his part, which egged on the older boy causing the boy to throw the first punch initiating the fight. And when he started to fight back the other boy came join the fight giving Tearyasllene freedom of the tight hold.

Then James went on to say how he and the rest of their friends were wondering where Sirius was and what was keeping him and how he volunteered to go look for him. He explained that when he was toward one of the hallways leading to go inside the castle he noticed a big group crowded together shouting so he walked toward to see what the commotion was all about when he got there he realized it was fight and started breaking through the barrier of kids to get to the front. And how when made it he saw Sirius on the floor being repeatedly in the gut and back by both boys and then he proceeded to break the front line to get through to help his friend out. And how when he did get through he jumped the boy who was kicking Sirius in the gut and after he did the one kicking Sirius in the back came to help out his friend out giving Sirius to get up and fight back. James continued saying that after a few more punch thrown by Sirius and himself the Slytherins drew their wand on them. And how before they could get a curse on them himself and Sirius quickly whipped out their own wands indeed in defense.

Reesey's mom went on to tell her that after her dad and James finished their tale. The older boys started to object saying that it was rubbish. One said that the two of them were just minding their own business and just talking to the Gryffindor girl when her dad just out of nowhere for no apparent reason attacked him. And the other agreed saying if he didn't tear Sirius off the other one then he would of broken the poor guys nose and that's when the other vermin attacked. All the while McGonagall listened intently to their tall tale. She told her how the boys put on their most mature innocent looking expressions and asked the teacher why would she believe a bunch of third years' who are constantly in trouble and who obviously lying. Tearyasllene said to Reesey that McGonagall turned to the older boys and said, "That Mr. Black and Mr. Potter may be troublesome and it is true that they do lie, but why would Ms. Howl feel the need to?" and that the two Slytherins looked like fish out of water and the taller of the two started to say that the three third years were Gryffindors so they obviously friends and that she was just trying to get her mates out of trouble. Upon hearing Tearyasllene told Reesey that James said that that was stupid and explain that just because they were in the same year and house didn't make them friends. That he went on to say that yes they did know each other and that they were pleasant toward one another but they didn't know each other on a friendly level.

Just as the two other boys were going to argue Reesey's mom told her that Professor McGonagall said, "That is enough." and looked her then at all the boys and said she believed the story. And then turned to Reesey's father and his best friend and said, "However, that still does not justify fighting or dueling so the twenty-five points each still stand and you will have a nights detention with me and that fifteen points will be rewarded to Sirius for helping stop a violent situation and then dismissed the three of them, saying that Sirius should to the hospital wing to get his ribs looked at. Reesey remembered how her mom told her that the Slytherin boys started to object just as they were walking out of the room and heard McGonagall giving them a firm scolding saying that she was disgusted by their behavior and that they will have the punishment she had given them already and she would also be owling their parents as well.

Reesey's favorite part of the story was when both her father and James said they owed her mom big time. And her mom said it was the least she could do considering it was her fault they were in that mess in the first place and that she should be thanking Sirius for coming to her rescue, to which her dad said it was nothing. And then they all said farewell went their separate ways. The reason why it was her favorite part of the story is because after that her mom became friends with her dad and the rest of the marauders, the group of friends her father belong to had called themselves. And because her mom became friends with them it led her mother and father to fall in love and later get married, which led to her being born. But the reason why it was her favorite story of her parents days at the School was because of the way her mom would retell how she would describe how her father came to her rescue and how brave he was, it was her favorite story because her mom would talk about her dad with pure love and admiration when she retold the story.

I hope I get to make friends and memories like they did. Mum had said Dad was her best friend when they had fallen in love I hope I find love like that. Reesey thought as she put her hair up in a ponytail. Reesey has seen pictures, her mom had around the house of both her parents' days at Hogwarts. While looking into the mirror Reesey what other people kept telling her, that she was the spitting image of her mother when she was Reesey's age all right down the hazel eyes except her hair. She had her dad's curly black hair and mischievous personality. Her mom would tell her that was definitely her father's daughter when she got in trouble. With one final look in the mirror she smiled, grabbed her school list and cloak and walked out the door closing it as she did so.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs Reesey made her way to the kitchen. Seeing her mom putting their breakfast on to two plates Reesey walked up to her and said, "Good morning Mum." "Good morning sweetheart, could you get the milk and cups and put them on the table please." Her mom replied "Sure." Reesey responded going to the refrigerator to retrieve the milk grabbing the cups and eating utensils on her way to the table. As she sat down her mom placed her breakfast in front of her then sat down to her own as well. "So Mum how was your shift at St. Mungos last night." Reesey asked her mom "Oh a little chaotic but no more than usual." Tearyasllene replied Tearyasllene was a high-ranked healer at St. Mungos and sometimes was called in at night for emergency purposes. "Oh well if you're still needed I'm sure we could go another day," Reesey said. "Non-sense, I didn't work an extra shift last night for nothing. This day belongs to you. It is your day, I promised I was going to take you to Diagon Alley to get your school things today and that's exactly what I am going to do. So you have my full-undivided attention, besides they can survive without me for one day." Said Tearyasllene with a smiled "Now eat up we've got a busy day ahead of us and already behind schedule." Her mother continued Reesey smiled brightly and started eating.

_**Well there you have it my first chapter to my very first Harry Potter story I hope you liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Sorry that Reesey's favorite memory story of her parents got carried away I didn't realize how far it got until I finished it and looked it over. Anyway let me know what you think so please review. I'd love to hear what you have to say. I'm already working on the next chapter so it should be up soon. Thanks for reading**_

_**Signed**_

_**ROckY roXY**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Here it is chapter 2. I hope you guys like it. I'm having a lot of fun with writing it I hope you like my character and her story. I just think if Sirius had a family they would be known by the wizarding community because of his reputation. And the way I portrayed the witches and wizards reactions of them being in the Leaky Cauldron is how I pictured they would be responding to them. Anyway enjoy and thanks for the support by checking out my story._**

_**Chapter 2**_

When they were done eating Tearyasllene did a spell so the dishes could wash and put themselves away while she went up stairs for her cloak and handbag. Reesey was waiting anxiously on the sofa pulling out her school list and looking it over every few minutes then putting it right back in her pants pocket. Finally hearing her mom descending the stairs Reesey got up and ran to the fireplace to get ready to use Floo powder to get to the Leaky Cauldron and started bouncing on the balls of her heels with excitement it was really happening I'm really going to get my supplies for school more importantly my very own wand She thought eagerly.

When her mom reached the living room and saw Reesey she giggle and shook her head "Oh go head I think you've waited long enough. But don't move wait for me to get there understood" Her mother told her Reesey nodded her head and smiled big then grabbed a hand full of the green powered and stepped into the fireplace and shouted "THE LEAKY CAULDRON!" and dropped the Floo power onto the fireplace floor and was engulfed in green flames for a few moments and when it cleared she was at the Leaky Cauldron. Reesey stepped out of the fireplace and to stand next to it to until her mother arrived. As she stood waiting she saw how busy the wizarding establishment was today. Everywhere she looked she saw both witches and wizards drinking, chatting away, and just having a merry ol' time. Tearyasllene arrived a minute later nudging Reesey onward seeing her mother start to move Reesey followed behind.

Walking further into the Leaky Cauldron Tearyasllene grabbed Reesey's hand and said, "Stay close." Reesey nodded and walked on. The same witches and wizards Reesey saw chatting away about their days and families, just moments ago took notice of her and her mom walking in. As they made their way through some stopped and stared at her and her mother whispering as they passed. She could vaguely catch some of what they were saying "Is that who I think it is." one wizard said. "Aye that's Sirius Black's wife alright." Another wizard answered "Whose that girl with her? Can't be his child can it?" asked a witch with a bright red phoenix feather in her hat. "Must be she looks just like the wife doesn't she," answer an old wizard she was sitting with. "I can't believe Black's offspring is going to be going to Hogwarts the same year Harry Potter will be starting." Upon hearing the name of the Boy who lived, Reesey turned to see who had said that and saw two elderly witches have tea in the corner of the room. "No, really?" Her companion asked astonished. "Really." the first replied just as the first witch started speaking again Tearyasllene grabbed Reesey by the shoulder and moved her to walk front of her as to shield her daughter from all the foul gossip of the people around her and walked on, passing Tom the bartender and saying a pleasant greeting as her and her mom made their way to the back door, but Reesey could make out the old witch say that she saw Harry Potter in here earlier with the that Hagrid fellow. To which her companion replied, "The poor dear in school with the…"

Reesey didn't hear the rest because they had made it outside the back door so she couldn't hear the rest. She couldn't understand why those people were making such a fuss over the fact of who her and her mother were, or why they were going to Diagon Alley, or who her father was or that she was going to be going to Hogwarts with the famous Harry Potter for that matter. What was truly puzzling her was the reason why. Why were they, what had her father done that was so bad that had her and mom talked about. Her mother never really told her about her dad or why he was arrested, all she knew was that the Ministry took him away from her and her mom when she was a baby and sent him to Azkaban Prison for a crime he said he didn't commit or so her mom had told her when she would ask where he was. Distracted by her thoughts Reesey didn't notice that the barricade had opened up until her mother started calling her to come along. Walking through the entrance to Diagon Alley Reesey didn't even take notice of anything around her with her pending curiosity that was brought to surface to her once again just after her visit to the Leaky Cauldron concerning her father and his crime.

Reesey remembered countless nights when she was little and her mom would tell her stories of her and her dad with their friends at school or tell her stories of the day a picture of her and her dad was taken when she was a baby while showing her pictures from a photo album. She remembered she would ask if the reason he wasn't with them was because he didn't love her anymore or say other ridiculous reasons a child comes up with when a parent is absent in their lives. When she would say things like that her mom would look at her lovingly and tell no that wasn't why he couldn't be with her and that he would be with them if could because he loved them both very much, with all his heart in fact. Reesey remembered why asking he couldn't be with them, saying in all her childhood innocence if he did do something bad why couldn't he just say he was sorry to the Ministry so they could let him come home so he could be her daddy again. She remembered her mom telling her time and time again that that's not the way it worked where her daddy was. She remembered asking what is it was that they think he did but the only answer her mom would give her was, "I'll tell when you're older." An answer Reesey got to this day. Seems that day has come too with me going to Hogwarts in a few weeks I'll need to know what he is accused of Reesey thought to herself. Making a mental note to ask her mom for the answer to the burning question later. She also remembered Tearyasllene going on to tell that she needed to know that her daddy did anything wrong and for her to remember that always because people would try and tell her different. And that was why they lived in a place full of muggles because muggles didn't know whom her daddy was or what people think he did, so they didn't make a big deal of who they were.

Reesey lived with her mom in a muggle suburb just outside of London. Reesey hated living there she wasn't able to go out in the yard to play on account of accidentally using magic and it being seen by muggles, so if she wanted to go out it had to be at night which bothered Reesey a little bit. When she had ask why couldn't they live in a place where other magical people. Her mom told her they had lived in a different house when she was born that they had lived in her grandparents', her father's parents' house number twelve Grimmauld Place. But moved after the night her father was taken away from them, for a crime he swore he didn't commit. Her mom told her that after that night her heart was broken and she couldn't take living in the house her husband grew up in. So a month later she packed up her and Reesey's things and went to stay at her childhood home with her mother until she found another place to live. A place that Reesey grew to hate because of the rules her mom set for her uncontrollable use magic growing up. No more of that cause I'm going to Hogwarts where I can practice my magic anytime I want she thought with a smile. Taking notice of where she was and what she was shopping for she felt the previous excitement she had before the Leaky Cauldron fill her once again.

As they were walking down the way to Gringotts to withdraw money, Tearyasllene started telling Reesey about her first time buying her school supplies for Hogwarts when her mom and dad took her to get fitted for new robes. And how she went to Ollivanders and Mr. Ollivander helped her find until one chose her. As they reach the bank Reesey moved closer to her mother grabbed her hand, the goblins made her nervous always had ever since she was little and she didn't know why. They made their way up to an open clerk. "Good morning I'd like to make a withdrawal from my vault." The goblin looked at the sound of her mom's voice "Ah good morning Madam Black, Mistress Black." The goblin greeted Reesey with a nod "Now what can I help you with this morning." The goblin asked in a polite professional tone. "I would like to make a withdrawal from my vault please." Tearyasllene replied "Of course follow me to the carts if you please." The goblin replied hopping from his seat. "Thank you. Come on Reesey." Tearyasllene called. After visiting their vault and retrieving a fine sum of money got Reesey thinking about her father again.

She realized that she knew all about her dad as a boy and how he was at school, but didn't know anything about him as a man and his life after Hogwarts aside from him marrying her mom and them having her with occasional stories her mom would tell her when they would look pictures together her mother didn't really talk about him or their life together so she really didn't know him as the man he became after he left the learning establishment, just the boy he once was. With that thought in mind Reesey vowed to know more about her father than just the troublesome marauder he was at school before she left to start her first term at the Wizarding School. "What did dad do after he finished school, like what was his job?" Reesey asked she mom suddenly her mom looked at her sighed and said "Sirius didn't work. His uncle left him a nice fortune so he didn't have to; he stayed home or would help out with the Order and then when you came he stayed with you. Reesey nodded, "So you worked and he didn't. Why?" "Well I didn't have to, but I wanted to. I like my job I like helping people. And you're father supported my decision. In fact hen you came he encouraged me to go back to work." Tearyasllene answered at they walked toward Flourish and Blotts to get her textbooks.

_**And there it is Chapter 2 of my Harry Potter story. I hope you like how wrote it. I once again enjoyed writing. I have so many ideas to continue the story. I've already started the third chapter so I should have that chapter up soon. I thinking of having the Malfoys and the Blacks across paths each other in the next chapter but I'm not sure also I'm thinking of Harry and Reesey having an encounter inside or outside Ollivanders. But tell me what you think of this chapter and those ideas please review. Thanks for reading.**_

_**Signed**_

_**ROckY roXY**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here it is Chapter 3. Sorry it took me a while to finish I've been kinda busy with my Halloween costume. But its here now, I hope you like it. I'm really enjoying writing this story. **_

_**Chapter 3**_

When they walked in to Flourish and Blotts Tearyasllene turned to Reesey "Hand me you're school list so I can get the right books." Reesey nodded and pulled out the crinkled paper that was her list from her pocket and handed to her mom, as they walked further into the bookshop. Reesey and her mom went down the sections gathering all the textbooks she would need for classes. After about a half an hour in the shop they ready to pay. They gathered up all the books they had found, with Tearyasllene carrying the bulk of the load and made their way to the checkout counter to get wrung up. They placed their items on the counter and waited for the clerk to come from the back room to assist them.

"Hello may how may I help you today." A young male clerk greeted with a minor nervous tone on the edge of his voice, when he saw her mother and herself on the other side of the check out stand. "Yes I'd like to purchase these books," Tearyasllene replied politely. "Ooof course." The clerk stammered and began wringing up the items. As he did so Reesey started counting the stack of books that lay in front of her and realized something was wrong, pulling out her school list she counted the books on the parchment then counted the stack once again noticed she was missing some. After taking notice she started checking off the books that were in the stack with the ones on the parchment and discovered she still needed _**The Standard Book of Spells Grade 1 **_by Miranda Goshawk and _**A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration **_by Emeric Switch.

Looking up from the list she turned to the clerk "Pardon me sir, the young man stared her with surprise. Seeing that she had his attention she dropped her look back down to her list, uncomfortable by his staring and continued, But I seem to be missing two textbooks can you please point me to where I will find _**The Standard Book of Spells**_ by Miranda Goshawk," She asked politely "And if you can please…" before Reesey could finish naming the title to the other book the man interrupted, "I'll tell you what, why don't you wait with your mum and I'll go retrieve those for you." Before either Reesey or her mom could respond the boy was making his way from behind the counter starting to walk toward the back of the store. "I assume you want Grade 1 correct," He stated. Reesey nodded, "Yes please and I'll be needing _**A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration**_by Emeric Switch if you please." The boy turned and quickly walked away wow seems he couldn't get away from us fast enough Reesey thought as she watched him disappear amongst a bookcase, on his way to the far end of the shop.

The boy returned back to the register ten minutes later with both books in hand. 'Sure took your precious time to get back didn't you' Reesey thought upon his arrival. "Right oh. Here we are, one copy of _**A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration**_ by Emeric Switch and one of _**The Standard Book of Spells**_ by Miranda Goshawk _**Grade 1**_." He said as placed the books on the counter along with the rest. "Sorry it took me a while to find the right grade level for The Standard Book of Spells." The guy who's nametag, Reesey noticed read Oscar explained. Reesey rolled her eyes 'suurree someone who works here and most likely stocks the every shelf of each section with books, you were probably savoring the distance between us and you and dreading having to come back and actually do your job,' Reesey thought bitterly.

"It's no trouble at all," her mother responded. "My daughter and I are in no real hurry. You know how it is on your first to school shopping trip, the excitement you can hardly contain because you will finally be starting your first year of Hogwarts," Her mother explained with a soft smile. "Oh yes of course I remember it well," Oscar replied keeping his vision solely on the register in front of him. "And that will be five Galleons four Sickles and two Knuts," The boy stated while packaging the purchases into parcels. Tearyasllene opened her burgundy handbag and pulled out the exact amount and handed it to the boy who, Reesey noticed was having difficulty trying to accept the money while not coming in contact with her mom's hand. Rolling her eyes once again, 'what, does he think if my mum touches him he'll die or something? Whatever my dad got sent to Azkaban for must have been really bad with how ridiculous people are being today and judging by the look on her face Mum thinks so too,' she thought.

Tearyasllene had an annoyed expression etched on her face; you could tell that she was becoming irritated with the young wizard. Finally having enough she placed the money on the brown surface that was the checkout counter hard. Looking down at the coins in front of him, Oscar gathered them up with a shaking hand quickly proceeding to place them in the register. Oscar handed Tearyasllene her receipt with look of fright in his eyes. Tearyasllene grabbed it softly, seeing that she had scared the poor boy. Gathering up the parcels in her arms she said, "Thank you for all your help today have a good day. Come along Reesey we still have more shops to visit." Smiling at the clerk as she did so and she walked toward the door. "Have a splendid day yourself Madam." The boy uttered with a smile that Reesey could tell was forced. She gave the boy behind the checkout desk a wave and ran after her mother who just exited the door.

"Ok where to next," Reesey asked when she caught up with her mom. "How about we go to Ollivanders to get your wand?" Her mom suggested Reesey shook her head, "No I wanna save getting my wand for last," Reesey responded. Tearyasllene nodded in understanding, she remembered when she was her daughter's age visiting the wand shop for the first time to buy her first wand. "Well then what if we go to Madam Malkin's to get you fitted for your robes," her mother suggested again. Reesey nodded approvingly "Ok, to Madam Malkin's it is." Her mother said taking Reesey's hand in hers as they walked in the direction of the robe shop. Walking along the street to get to their destination Reesey took notice of the window displaces. The one that caught her eye was the window of the Quality Quidditch Supplies shop seeing a group of kids around it speaking excitedly, "Look at it I bet it flies perfectly," A little boy stated. "Ok it does it's the new Nimbus two thousand," stated another. When Reesey and her mom passed the shop she looked back and caught a glimpse of the brand new model of the nimbus through an opening in the group of kids crowding it. 'Wow that broom looks amazing. I wouldn't mind taking it for a spin,' she thought and continued on.

After walking passed a few more shops Reesey and her mom finally reached their destination. Reesey looked at the robes on display in the window one was of a white dress robe while the there was of none other than the Hogwarts uniform robe. Following her mom to the door Reesey bumped into her mother who came to an abrupt halt. She looked at her mom then in the direction of her mothers' stare. Reesey saw a family of wizards with platinum blond hair with the witch having a mixture of black hair amongst her blond, walking in their direction. Taking notice of her mother and herself the family stopped "Well hullo Tearyasllene." The woman greeted with coldness in her eyes. "And who do we have here?" She added taking notice of Reesey standing next to her mom "Narcissa, hope you're doing well. This is Reesey my daughter," Her mother greeted in response putting an arm affectionately around her daughter's shoulder with a forced smile. "Of course she is, as for me well I'm doing very well. Better than obviously." Narcissa replied coldly while gesturing to her husband and son arrogantly. "Yes well, we must be going. Have a pleasant day Narcissa," Tearyasllene replied in a forced politeness ushering Reesey onward to the shop door." "Always a pleasure Tearyasllene. It was nice meeting you Reesey." Narcissa called in tone that made it evident she didn't really mean what she said.

Reesey looked back at the backs of the witch and her male companions, but her mom pushed her on. "Mum, who was that lady?" Reesey asked curiously. "That was Narcissa Malfoy, your father's cousin," Her mother answered hardly. "You mean that dreadful woman is family," Reesey exclaimed clearly shocked. "Reeseysennia Elora Black I don't ever want to hear you talking so rudely about a person like that, even if they are and do deserve it." Her mother scolded. "And yes she is as well as her husband Lucius and their son Draco who I assume will be starting school with you," Tearyasllene explained "But if she is family, why was she being so horrible towards us?" Reesey asked again. "Well let's just say your father brought disgrace to his family, by not believing in his family's beliefs," Tearyasllene answered becoming annoyed as they walked through the door to Madam Malkin's. "You mean by what he got sent to Azkaban for?" Reesey questioned. "No. Long before that and because he didn't do what he got sent to prison for. That's enough questions." Her mother answered turning to her as they walked further in to look for assistance.

Noticing customers a small witch stopped what she was doing and walked up to the "Hello, I'm Madam Malkin how may I help you?" Madam Malkin asked with a smile. "Yes we've come to get her fitted…" "Ah Hogwarts say no more. Right this way, there is a free station right over here." She explained leading the way to the middle of the shop. " Go on, get a move before the station is occupied, go on off you go." Tearyasllene ordered giving Reesey a little push forward Reesey sighed and followed Madam Malkin to the spot for her fitting, with her mother on her heels.

_**Well there it is Chapter 3. More unpleasant moments with people. The Blacks encountered the Malfoys. Reesey learns more about her dad little by little. Hope you liked it. Tell me what you think. Please review I'll try getting the encounter between Harry and Reesey in the next chapter. Thanks for reading.**_

_**Signed **_

_**ROckY roXY**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Well first I'd like to say thank you for being so patient and that I'm sorry for taking awhile to update. I've been really busy and my mind has been preoccupied. So it hasn't felt like helping me writing but alas this chapter is finished and here at last. Enjoy.**_

_**Chapter 4**_

Reesey felt like she had been standing there forever when it had only been half an hour. Every time the witch that was doing her fitting walked away to get more pins Reesey would get frustrated her mom would tell her that it was better that they were getting done now rather than later in the day and she had go through the same process when she was her age. "Reesey that's enough stop complaining the fitting is almost done," her mother told her. "But not done soon enough," Reesey complained in whiny voice. Her feet were tired from standing and her arms were hurting from sticking straight out for so long. The seamstress witch came back with a pincushion full of pins again "Can you please raise your arms again dear," the witch asked. Reesey huffed and raised her arms once again her mom smiled "A few more pins aren't going to kill you Reeseysennia." Reesey looked at her and rolled her eyes, which caused a chuckle from Tearyasllene.

After forty-five minutes of standing the seamstress was finally done and Reesey was free step down off the stool and take the robe off. "The adjustments should be done in ten minutes," the witch informed them. "That is fine," Tearyasllene responded as soon as they walked away from the fitting station Reesey saw a boy with an elderly witch beside him, take her place 'probably here for the same reason I am' she thought. Sure enough the witch that just helped her slipped a black Hogwarts school robe over that clothes he was wearing and started her work "his feet and arms are going to be killing him, poor fellow," she thought out loud. Reesey saw a chair not far from the fitting area and decided to rest her feet while her mom perused the shop.

Making her way to the chair Reesey took notice of all the kids that were in today 'I guess they all are here for the same reason I am, most of the of these kids look my age so I guess they'll be starting with me,' she thought. She sat down on the chair and started observing her surroundings she could hear parents talking to their kids she saw a girl with bushy hair that looked about her age at a station not far from the chair "Wow that's some hair," Reesey said out loud.

A couple minutes later Tearyasllene walked up to her with arms full of parcels. "There you are I've been looking everywhere for you." "Sorry but I needed to sit down my feet were really tired." Reesey apologized "Alright well stay here and hold these while I go get your robes," Tearyasllene told her daughter while handing her the parcels in her possession then walked away again. Her mom came back a few moments later with yet another brown paper parcel secured in her arms. "All right lets go, the Cauldron shop is just across the way and then we can grab some lunch, how does that sound," She decided Reesey nodded in approval and got up. Feet still a little tired Reesey secured the parcels her mother had given her earlier in her arms and followed her mother out the shop. Walking down the stairs of Madam Malkin's Tearyasllene and Reesey made their way across the way to the Cauldron shop to buy Reesey a cauldron.

They quickly walked in the door and Reesey looked around and saw all the different kinds of cauldrons stacked all over the shop. She was surprised that they weren't all tumbling over the place. Reesey was so distracted by the height of the stacks around her; she didn't notice her mom walk on the register. "Reesey." Reesey turned to the sound of her name. "Come here." Her mother called Reesey hurried on to join her mom. "Excuse me," Tearyasllene spoke. The elderly wizard behind the counter turned abruptly at the sound of her voice with a look of fear evident on his face. "Blimey not this again Reesey thought. A minute later it was gone, "Yes, how may I help you today, Madam?" the elderly man asked in a calm and collected manner. "Wow at least he's a lot better at hiding his distaste and fear better than that other idiot of a worker at Flourish and Blotts she thought again. "Good afternoon, I am looking for a standard size 2 pewter cauldron for my daughter's first year at Hogwarts, and I was wondering if you could direct me to where I might find them," her mother replied. "Of course right this way follow me," the man stated as he walked from behind the counter.

"Come along Reesey" Tearyasllene said to her as they followed the man to one of the smaller stacks of cauldrons in the corner of the room. "Here you are," the wizard announced as he gestured to the pewter cauldrons stacked in front of him and walk back to the register. Tearyasllene grabbed the first cauldron on the pile and handed it to Reesey and then walked back the way they had just came from. When they got back to the register Reesey put on the counter. The man behind the counter wrung it up. "Six galleons and five sickles," he said. Tearyasllene opened her purse and got the coins out then grabbed the item from its place on the counter and handed right back to her daughter.

Reesey accepted the item with her free hand and placed the parcels that were in her other hand in it. "Do you got it?" her mother asked her when Reesey nodded Tearyasllene turned back to the man "Thank you for your help, have a splendid day, Reesey come on." She said and walked to the door. Reesey readjusted her grip on the handle of the cauldron the waved and the elderly wizard with a "Good day sir," and followed her mother out of the shop.

"Alright, time to go back to the Leaky Cauldron for some lunch then finish your shopping afterward?" Tearyasllene questioned Reesey. "Ok, let's go then," Reesey replied grabbing her mom's hand and started walking back down the path to the Leaky Cauldron. As they walked back Reesey finally took notice of the families that were there that day she saw kids that looked about her age and some that were younger, some were there with their moms, some with their dads, some with both. The family in front of her caught and held her interest. There was a girl that looked her age with light brown hair, walking with her mom dad and most likely her younger brother and sister. But that wasn't what held her interest what did that was the girl was holding dad's hand while her sister held the other. Witnessing the girls with their father once again Reesey's thoughts were brought back to her own father and how she never got a chance to experience and probably will never get to experience a moment like that with him.

When they reached the inside to the Leaky Cauldron Reesey saw that it was although not as crowded, as it was when her mother and her were there earlier it was still fairly crowded. Tearyasllene pulled Reesey to a little table in the corner of the room. Before they sat down they took their cloaks off Reesey draped her cloak on her chair before sitting down. Tearyasllene grabbed some money from her purse then set her things on the table and turned to Reesey "I'll be right be right back," and walked away. Reesey looked around and noticed that people were staring at her and whispering to one another, as they were when her mom and her had first arrived at the start of her day. She didn't like it, it was like they were watching her every move to see if something would happen it made her uncomfortable. She slumped low in her chair and waited for her mother to return.

Her mother returned a few minutes later with a floating tray of food. The tray landed on the table just as Tearyasllene took her seat, "Here you are nice warm chicken with a baked potato and some bread and pumpkin juice to drink." She told Reesey as she took the plates from the tray and placed it in front of her daughter. "What's the matter?" She asked noticing her daughter was in her chair. Reesey shook her head and quickly sat up, "Nothing's the matter I'm fine," she responded and started to eat. Tearyasllene looked around and then gave her a look, "Pay them no mind they are just gossiping like birds chirp, chirp," she told her daughter as if she read her mind on what was bothering her. Reesey giggled then asked her mom seriously, "How come you never talk about him?" "Talk about who dear?" her mother asked. "Dad. You never talk about him, why?" Reesey asked again. Tearyasllene chuckled, "What are you talking about? I talk about your father all the time."

Reesey shook her head, "No you don't, not really anyway. I mean you talk about how he was at school, but never after at least not in great detail like you do about Hogwarts stories. You never told about him as your husband or the man he became, I've only really ever heard in great detail about as the boy that you fell in love with, but never about him as my Dad. Why is that?" Her mother gave her a sad smile, "Why? Because, I thought it would be too painful for you…and for me. I thought since he wasn't with us and I haven't seen him in awhile, that if I only really told you about the past, it would hurt less and would be easier for both of us," she finished somberly. Reesey nodded in understanding and went back to eating, she knew it killed her mother not to have her husband and the father of her child with them. When she was little after her mother tucked her in to bed, she would sometimes hear her talking to her father who wasn't there while she cried. Her mother thinks that she doesn't know about it but she does, in fact she still hears her some nights to this day.

Tearyasllene looked at her daughter, "Tell you what, since it means so much to know more about who your father was after Hogwarts I will tell you all I can and answer any question you have." Reesey looked up with the same bright smile she had on at breakfast, "Really?" she asked Tearasllene nodded with a smile. "Thanks Mum." Reesey said and went back to buttering her potato. Tearyasllene smiled amusingly at her daughter and went back eating her own food. Soon they were both done with there meal and walking back to Diagon Alley to finish their shopping.

**_Well there it is Chapter 4. Hope you liked it and that it met many expectations. Tearyasllene tells Reesey why she told her so little about Sirius as Reesey's father and more as the boy she herself fell in love with. And I know that you were all probably expecting to see Reesey have encounter with Harry, but I did say that I would try to add it in. As much as I would of liked to it's going to need a little bit more planning out so it is still to come. So in the mean time while you are waiting please review and tell me what you think. I am going to be busy as of late, but I will try to update as soon and as frequent as I can. Thanks for reading and sticking around._**

_**Signed**_

_**ROckY roXY**_


End file.
